moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Talgan Firefist
Talgan Firefist was born as the second son in his family and is still in line to be made thane of his clan. Talgan was born in Shadowforge City and grew up in a bitter family; a warmongering father, and a depressed mother turned Talgan into a more optomistic Dark Iron, never allowing himself to be brought down and always willing to take up a good ale in an effort to crack a smile. It was his drinking habbits that caused him to challenge a Dark Iron woman, Allma Charbeard, to a drinking contest. He lost was a bit bitter about it, but after several more drinking contests, his adamance sparked a fire in her heart. Talgan found himself to be taken by her tenacious will and the two were wed some years later. They had a son and lived happily together for the next three years before the Orcs invaded their mountain. Talgan was conflicted in the midst of the battle, constantly thinking of his wife and child, so his father, Argol Firefist, dragged his wife and child infront of Talgan and cut them down, stating that she was ugly to begin with and that the child would have been weak. Though heartbroken, years of reinforced knowledge that his father was the unshakeable authority among those of his clan, stayed Talgan's blade. Later on, Talgan lost his brother as well to a group of orcs that Talgan then struck down in a fit of rage. Talgan's blood-mother plummited into such a deep sorrow, that she commited suicide, leaving Talgan and his father to remain the sole bloodline survivers of the Firefist Clan. History of the Boar of Brugarr During the fall of Shadowforge and the breaking of the Firefist family, Argol Firefist took his soldiers, an approximate 2000 Dark Irons loyal to him, and marched from the rear of the city. It was said Argol marched away and cackled the entire way back to Brugarr Hold in the Searing Gorge. Talgan and anyone who desired to live that day fled close behind, partly sealing Shadowforge City's fate. Talgan spent many of his remaining lonely years cooped up in Brugarr where his depression turned to cold, crude bitterness. The Twilight's Hammer Cult's appealing cry for a new age at the hands of gods pulled the young dwarf in, and so Talgan fled his home after departing with his long time friend and mentor, Commander Hafkin. Hafkin himself was not a madman like Argol, he was made Commander by the Firefist family decades ago for his forté for strategy and cool head. The hell's a fanatic? Hafkin and Talgan said their goodbyes but it did not last long. Talgan joined the Twilight's Hammer Cult days later, proving his worth efficiently was quickly turned off weeks later by their crazed religious fanaticism, and desire to revive vile creatures and beings to lay waste to the universe. Talgan returned home and recieved a near-death beating from his father that would cause him to remember why he left in the first place. The rest of Talgan's life would be spent as a compacent, bitter son under his father's shadow, plotting and biding his time fort he day he may get revenge on his father for killing his wife and child in public without consequence. Diplomacy The years rolled on, the Grand Alliance and New Horde formed while Argol and his fortress city of Brugarr grew more and more powerful under independence. Argol's 2000 strong dark irons grew into a legion of five thousand, the city expanded deep into the Mountains of the Searing Gorge, away from the influence of Ragnaros, Nefarian, the Twilight's Hammer, or the Dark Irons, Argol was completely independent and able to unhinge at any moment. During this time, Talgan grew in popularity amongst the Brugarri, a more lenient, kind leader who had a chance to lead his people out of a dark age of tyrant rule. Argol had not anticipated the rise of a loved heir so he decided, rather then kill his son and make him a martyr he would send Talgan away as a diplomat to the newly formed Council of Three Hammers, away from the people and Argol so that the old man could anticipate his next moves. Attempts Argol's plan became simple, kill him in Ironforge and blame it on a Bronzebeard. However, the phrase 'Like father like son' became all too literal during those months, assassin after assassin came, and assassin after assassin were killed by Talgan's hand. Months of loneliness amongst those that hated him nearly drove Talgan to madness until he finally heard of the Hand of Thaurrisan, an order ran by the legendary Ravenbeard Clan and Khazgolan Ravenbeard himself. After Talgan proved himself a worty member of the Hand, Khaz opened up and made him their First Captain at the behest of General [[Narrah Wildfire. Talgan served loyally until the Hand disbanded for various, widely unknown reasons. Today Talgan works to spark a rebellion against his vile father and dismantle his tyrannical regime once and for all - Talgan is currently unassociated with any definite orders, concentrating now on finding one that will aid his cause. Category:Characters Category:Dark Iron Dwarf Category:Dwarf Category:Hand of Thaurissan Category:Firefist Clan Category:Dark Iron Clans